


Pregame Snacks

by FrizzleNox



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Baseball, Cute, Fluff, Food, Lucky Charm, M/M, snacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25538236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrizzleNox/pseuds/FrizzleNox
Summary: David steals a snack and something else from Patrick's baseball bag before the big game. He quickly discovers that it's not just a snack.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 11
Kudos: 74
Collections: Good Luck Charm





	Pregame Snacks

**Author's Note:**

> Baseball and fluff are two of my favorites. I had a blast writing this.
> 
> Thanks to discord for encouraging me to make it 750 words exactly.
> 
> See endnotes for my inspiration.

“David! Where are my [ketchup chips](https://www.foodnetwork.ca/shows/great-canadian-cookbook/blog/the-crunchy-history-of-ketchup-chips)? Where’s my jersey?” Patrick yelled to his husband from the backroom of their store. It was a sunny Saturday morning, and they’d closed at Noon, giving Patrick plenty of time to make it to the ballfield before the most important game of baseball he’d played in since college. He could have sworn he’d packed his favorite snack and his jersey, but couldn’t be sure, as neither was in his bag or anywhere that he could see in the storage room.

Today was the championship game against Bob’s Garage. It was Patrick’s first season as team captain and he wanted his pregame snack, the one he’d had before every game since he was a child playing T-ball. 

Patrick was nearly dressed, perched on the desk shirtless, tying his cleats as his husband pulled back the curtain to the storeroom.

“These?” David asked, coming into the back room of their store, holding up a half-empty chip bag. He licked his lips and swept his eyes over his husband’s body before passing it over. 

“Thanks, David,” Patrick said as he took the bag from the other man and popped a chip in his mouth. “I guess you were in my game day bag?” he asked. He’d packed his bag quickly as he was running out of the house. Usually, Patrick hid any junk food that he didn’t want David devouring during a quiet moment at the store, but he’d been in a rush that morning and forgotten.

David nodded. “I was hungry and I saw them just sitting there,” he admitted, licking the reddish powder from the chips off his fingers. “You never buy these for home, trying something new?” he asked.

“I do eat them,” Patrick said between bites, feeding a few to the taller man. “Before every big game. When I was a kid, my dad and I would stop by the gas station on the way to tournaments for some snacks. I’d grab ketchup chips and a Gatorade.” he continued munching on his chips. “I got the same thing every week and my team kept winning, I guess I associated them with success.”

“You surprise me sometimes, Mr. Brewer,” David said, shaking his head, amused with his husband. Patrick wasn’t a big fan of junk food. He didn’t seem to share his husband’s love of sugary treats or anything artificially colored, and here he was, admitting his love of the tangy, unnaturally red chips. 

“In a good way, right?” Patrick asked, feeding his husband a few chips. 

David smiled and nodded. “Of course.” He playfully sucked Patrick’s fingers, cleaning them for him and eliciting a faint moan from the shirtless man’s mouth.

“I had some before we went to the cafe for your birthday, and you kissed me that night,” Patrick admitted. “I brought some in the car when we went on our first vendor visits out of town. You ate the whole bag on the way there,” he reminded David. “We shared a bag in the car on the way to the hike the day I proposed.” 

David nodded. He remembered Patrick bringing chips on many trips, but had never really paid attention to what kind. He was just happy to be with someone who was willing to never forget to pack him snacks during long car rides.

“David, the ketchup chips are my lucky charm. I eat them before every big game,” he admitted as he finished off the bag and tossed it in the trash. “Every big game and any time I need a little luck,” he amended, “I think they work.” He looked at his husband and blushed, realizing he was still shirtless.

“Jersey?” Patrick asked him, knowing David must have taken it when he grabbed the chips. 

“Can’t you just play like that?” he protested, pulling the shirt out of the pocket of his fuzzy black hoodie and pulling it over his husband’s head.

“Thanks, David. No, I can’t, it’s in the rules, everyone needs to wear a jersey… Hat?” 

David put the Cafe Tropical cap on Patrick’s head, straightening it, his mouth curling into a mischievous smirk. 

“I thought I was your lucky charm?” he asked innocently. “You always win when I come to your games.”

Patrick pulled the taller man in for a gentle kiss and smiled, “David, I do tend to win when you’re in the stands, but I believe the chips played a part in getting you. I guess I have two lucky charms now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Wade Bogg's pregame chicken ritual.
> 
> I wanted Patrick's pregame snack to be something a little more Canadian and something that David was likely to steal.


End file.
